1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a displaying apparatus capable of maintaining color regularity in image pictures that are displayed, regardless of any change in operational environment of an A/D converter, and in particular, a change in temperature of an image signal processing unit or a change in an analog image signal input thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional displaying apparatus comprises a signal input unit that receives an image signal input from outside the displaying apparatus, an image signal processing unit that processes the image signal input through the signal input unit, and a displaying unit that displays thereon an image picture based on the image signal output from the image signal processing unit. In other words, the image signal input through the signal input unit is processed by the image signal processing unit in order to display the image picture on the displaying unit.
In this conventional displaying apparatus, the image signal processing unit comprises an A/D converter that converts an analog image signal input through the signal input unit into a digital image signal according to a preset offset value of the A/D converter, and a scaler IC that processes the digital image signal output from the A/D converter to display the processed digital image signal on the displaying unit.
The A/D converter is designed to convert the analog image signal input thereto into a reference digital image signal corresponding to the preset offset value having desired color data (i.e., RGB data). However, a temperature of the image signal processing unit tends to change according to a driving condition of the displaying apparatus. This change in the temperature influences performance of the A/D converter. As a result, the A/D converter converts the input analog image signal into a digital image signal, which is irregular (i.e., does not have the desired color data) because of the change in the temperature of the image signal processing unit. In addition, when the analog image signal input to the A/D converter changes because of an external cause, the A/D converter processes the analog image signal input thereto into a digital image signal according to the preset offset value, without considering the change in the input analog image signal, thereby, making it difficult to output the reference digital image signal having the desired RGB data.
In the conventional displaying apparatus, the RGB data of the digital image signal output by the A/D converter may be irregular because of the change in the temperature of the image signal processing unit or the change in the analog image signal input to the A/D converter. As a result, it is fairly common to have image pictures with irregular color (i.e., RGB data) displayed on the displaying unit.